Quand tout va plus ou moins bien
by Pinkilluminati
Summary: Series de courtes petites histoires yaoi sur Kuro et fye, allant du delire total jusqu'au sous entendu pervers. rien de bien mechant
1. Chapter 1

Affection

Fye portait beaucoup d'affection a Kurogané.

Fye savait que cela embetait beaucoup Kuro .

Kurogané n'aimait pas quand, en pleine rue, Fye lui sautait dessus en ronronnant comme un idiot.

Le problème, c'était que Fye voulait montrer à tout le monde qu'il etait amoureux de Kurogané.

Le Ninja, lui, ne voulait le montrer qu'a Fye.

L'amour que Kurogané portait a Fye ne regardait que Fye.

Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de le voir.


	2. Chapter 2 : bulles

**J'avoue, avec cette serie de petites histoires, je m'éclate. Disons que j'avais envie d'ecrire un truc pas prise de tête juste pour rigoler, vu que j'ai souvent tendance a me prendre la tête comme une dingue avec mon autre fanfic, le Tourment de la Violence ( c'est pas des plus reposant d'écrire un truc pareil --')**

**Fye rapplique**

**Fye: Et ben pourquoi tu l'a ecrite alors ?**

**Pinki: Parce que j'avais envie, na ! **

**Kurogané rapplique**

**Pinkilluminati s'enfuit**

Bubulles

Fye avait acheté sur le marché un petit pot d'une eau savonneuse servant a faire des bulles.

Un jeu ridicule selon kurogané.

Surtout que Fye avait tendance a approcher dangereusement sa bouche du rond de plastique.

Il est evident que dans ces cas là, le ninja donnerait n'importe quoi pour etre ce rond de plastique.

Ou alors...

Crac !

-Hey ! t'as cassé mon jouet ! glapissa le magicien.


	3. Chapter 3: calins

Calins

- Allez, quoi, s'il te plait !

- J'ai dis non.

-Mais pourquoi? C'est agréable pourtant !

- Oui mais non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que. Ca me frustre.

-Hein?

-Quand je te sers dans mes bras, dit Kurogané, je ne peux pas voir ton visage.


	4. Chapter 4: Disco

Disco

C'etait ridicule. Toutes ces pailletes sur sa veste blau, et cet impression gris metalisé sur son pantalon, ses vêtements à la mode Disco etait ridicule.

Mais le pire, se dit soudainement Kurogané, c'est que Fye le portait bien.


	5. Chapter 5 : Ego

Ego

Quand ils étaient dans la rue, Kurogané prenait gardes au moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Mais quand ils etaient seuls, il ne prenait plus garde a rien.

Il etait totalement vulnérable son ego, sa fierté se cachait dans un coin.

Il se donnait totalement au magicien. C'est là que reposait sa fierté.


	6. Chapter 6 : Fanfics

Fanfic

Dans ce monde, Fye avait découvert ce que l'on appelait « Internet ».

Il s'était amusé a taper le nom du Ninja suivit du sien.

Il avait découvert des choses étranges appelées « Fan fictions »

On trouvait toutes sortes de choses dans ces fan fictions.

Il en lu plusieurs, puis eteignit l'ordinateur, et se diraigea vers l'escalier qui montait à sa chambre.

Mais entra dans celle de Kurogané.

Decidement, internet lui donnait des idées déplacées.


	7. Chapter 7

Grignotage

Il etait encore dans la cuisine à grignoter des chips. Kurogané l'append de dos, il etait face au placard, celui-ci d'ailleurs grand ouvert.

Il se collé contre lui et enleva le paquet de Chips des mains du blond.

- Continue comme ça et tu vas prendre dix kilos !

- C'est ta faute si j'ai faim !

-Comment ? Dit le Ninja, interloqué.

-Ben oui, dit le blond en passant ses bras autour du coup de kurogané, tu me fatigues….

Le ton de Fye, plein de sous entendus, fit fièrement rougir le Ninja.


	8. Chapter 8 : hot!

**Me revoilaaaaaaa! finalement, je serai pas re-terminale. J'ai eu mon baaac les gaars! Youhou! Bon, ca fera du temps en plus pour rattraper tout le retard que j'ai pris dans mes fics...brrr**

**Me revoila donc. Ce chapitre s'appelle "Hot!". C'est a dire...bon, vous êtes pas stupides, ca veut dire en gros "PWP, âmes sensibles, bougez vous de là!" pas d'enjolivement, juste un lemon...pour faire un lemon. Mon premier: on m'a dit qu'il était pas trop catastrophique. A vous de voir .**

**Merci à Butterflyellow (Choc thermique emotionel, j'en ai eu un moi, de choc thermique emotionel tout a l'heure, quand j'ai fini Dangeureuse liaisons :'(), Hiryu-san, Rika Yomi et Gwendolen66 pour vos reviews !**

**Bientot un chapitre neuf, promis !**

* * *

- Tu baves.

Fye releva doucement la tête, son unique œil mordoré se fixant sur le menton de Kurogané: ce dernier avait la tête enfoncé dans les oreillers. De sa position, c'était la seule partie du visage du Ninja que Fye pouvait voir.

- Pardon.

Les joues rouges et le visage déjà trempé de sueur. Il lui en fallait peu, se dit Kurogané se relevant de quelques centimètres.

Il était allongé, calme, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Mais Fye ne s'inquiétait pas. Même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, le magicien voyait bien qu'il n'en pas le seul à rougir de plaisir face au simple contact des deux corps nus. Même s'il fallait être attentif pour voir cette rougeur sur la peau mat du Ninja.

Fye, les jambes écartées autour de la taille du Ninja, joua des coudes et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au visage de Kurogané.

- J'ai dis «pardon», Kuro-puu.

Le Kuro-puu en question plongea son regard de braise dans l'oeil doré, puis, très lentement, passa ses bras autour du cou du magicien et l'embrassa, avec force et délicatesse. Fye poussa un gémissement, ce baiser - avec cette manière d'embrasser propre au Ninja et qu'il adorait- durcissant encore son désir, et se sépara de la bouche de son amant, un nouveau et mince filet de bave courant entre leurs lèvres puis se déposant fraîchement sur le torse déjà mouillé du Ninja.

- Oops.

Fye pencha la tête sur ce filet de bave et, le souffle s'accélérant, se mit en tête tout d'abord de le suivre jusqu'aux pectoraux du Ninja puis de l'approfondir, en allant jusqu'au nombril. Sa langue passa tout autour, sans prendre la peine de s'introduire à l'intérieur, puis se dirigea vers la Nudité de Kurogané. Ses mains se posèrent lentement sur ses cuisses et les écartèrent, laissant à sa toute puissance le pénis tendu du semé. Pour Fye, le simple fait que Kurogané le laisse effleurer son corps était déjà une extase en soi.

Fye savait qu'un moment critique arrivait. Il savait que le Ninja, pour une quelconque raison de fierté, ou d'honneur, détestait montrer son plaisir. Il savait que le Ninja ne hurlerait jamais son nom comme lui pouvait, dans les meilleures nuits, hurler le sien. Oui, même si le Ninja était excité par le corps finement sculpté du blond, il ne le montrait pas, et surtout, il ne montrait que peu si il aimait ce que Fye lui faisait…ou pas. Le magicien releva brièvement la tête pour espérer, vainement, il le savait, une réaction du Ninja; mais celui-ci ne laissait rien paraître, hormis la rougeur qui s'était accentuée et que le Ninja ne pouvait contrôler. Cela suffisait amplement au blond. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le gland de Kurogané, ne le toucha qu'à peine. A ce contact le magicien, qui avait toujours ses mains posés sur les cuisses de son amant senti une très légère tension s'inviter dans la taille de Kurogané. Ce dernier expira bruyamment.

Fye posa le bout de sa langue tout en haut de la verge. Fermant les yeux, il fit descendre sa langue depuis le gland jusqu'à la base du pénis, puis remonta et entoura doucement le penis du brun de ses lèvres. Et descendit de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement dans sa bouche. Remonta, descendit encore. Le désir du Ninja était plus dur que jamais. Il ne gémissait pas, ne disait mot mais respirait bruyamment.

C'était ça, ces petits rien qui, venant de Kurogané, exprimait beaucoup, qui accentuait le plaisir de Fye. Son plaisir était le plaisir de Kurogané.

Mais Kurogané voyait les choses différemment. Comme si ce que lui offrait Fye était une dette, une dette a laquelle il était très heureux d'être redevable, il voulait toujours rendre la pareille au magicien. C'est ainsi que, pendant que Fye était toujours affairé, il s'assit au milieu des draps froissés et prit doucement entre ses doigts le menton de son vis-à-vis. celui-ci desserra les lèvres et regarda le visage de Kurogané droit dans les yeux. Le Ninja le poussa a remonter à sa hauteur; Fye était désormais à genoux sur le lit, le dos courbé. Le Ninja fit en sorte qu'il se lève un peu plus: Fye avançait vers lui à quatre pattes.

Kurogané attrapa Fye par le bras et le tira violemment vers lui. Ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre, leur désir en érection s'effleurant un bref instant. Le magicien se retrouva soudainement sous le Ninja, et ce dernier passait sa langue sur la clavicule mouillé de sueur de son amant. Fye se cambra et agrippa les cheveux bruns, pendant que le Ninja faisait descendre ses mains jusqu'à l'intimité de ce blondinet qui, d'une manière que le Ninja trouvait très excitante, s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, en respirant aussi bruyamment que lui.

Kurogané présenta sa main a Fye: devinant le pourquoi du comment, ce dernier lécha activement ces doigts qui lui faisaient face. Le Ninja passa ses mains sur les fesses galbées du magicien puis traça un sillon jusqu'à son anus.

Un doigt, deux doigts. Le blond se cambrait et s'agrippait frénétiquement au draps lorsque le Ninja forçait cette intimité qu'il avait pourtant déjà violée.

Leurs regards, à ce moment, se croisèrent. Kurogané détestait toujours ce moment. Il savait que, pour parvenir a l'extase, même lorsque Fye était préparé, tout le processus passait par la douleur des premières secondes de la pénétration. Le Ninja scruta l'étincelle de désir présente dans les yeux du blond. Lui n'avait pas peur de souffrir; peut-être même que, après trop de souffrance, il n'avait _plus_ peur.

Le Ninja se promit intérieurement de faire un jour en sorte que cette lueur symbolisant la constante attente de la souffrance dans les yeux de son amant disparaisse a jamais.

Mais pas pour l'instant. Pour l'instant, Fye écartait les cuisses, se languissant de la présence de Kurogané en lui.

Un, deux, trois : Kurogané passa outre l'anneau de chair et se retrouva enfermé en Fye. Ce dernier se cambra violement, saisi par la première sensation, par la venue de son amant en son intérieur.

Les coups de reins se rencontrent, se suivent, se confrontent tour à tour. Fye sent le drap lui brûler la peau,a force de frottements. Mais cela n'enlève rien a son plaisir.

Kurogané, les mains posé de chaque coté du visage du magicien, balance son bassin aussi lascivement que son désir mêlé a celui de Fye. Le magicien hurle, entre la douleur et l'extase, s'agrippe au cou de Kurogané, ne lâche plus prise : le Ninja sent les ongles du magicien lui arracher la peau.

Les sueurs se mélangent, les salives aussi; un dernier coup de rein de la part de chacun, et Kurogané laisse échapper son fluide a l'intérieur de son amant, grognant de plaisir et de satisfaction. Fye s'accroche désepserément à lui, l'empêche de se retirer.

- …reste…encore……

Sa tête est calé contre son cou, ses bras pendent sur ses épaules, il respire pleinement l'odeur de la sueur du Ninja. Ce dernier le sert contre lui, s'allonge en prenant garde de ne pas se défaire de son amant.

Fye pose sa tête contre le torse de son vis-à-vis, et reprend petit a petit son souffle.

Kurogané passe sa main dans la tignasse blonde. Tignasse blonde qui relève la tête et sourit.

Kurogané est fier: toute trace de douleur a disparu de cette splendide dorure. Même si ce n'est que pour un temps, il est réconfortant de s'endormir avec du baume au cœur.

Arf...c'est pas dans mes habitudes mais... reviews? please, histoire de savoir ce que vous en pensez ? ( Vous pouvez me dire que c'est nul, je suis pas suceptible°°)


End file.
